The present invention relates to a handheld power tool, particularly a hammer drill or combination hammer. The handheld power tool has a tool housing, which has a receiving recess designed for replaceably receiving a storage battery or a power supply unit. The handheld power tool also has an electric drive motor with a cooling fan and a first vent section arranged on the tool housing outside of the receiving recess. A volume flow generated by the cooling fan of the handheld power tool can be guided through the first vent section. In this way, the electric drive motor of the handheld power tool, which generates heat when operating, can be cooled.
Handheld power tools, particularly a hammer drill or combination hammer, can be supplied with electrical energy either by a storage battery or a power supply unit, when these are connected to the handheld power tool. To this end, the power supply unit has a power cable, which establishes a connection to a mains power supply source (also referred to as a power outlet).
The present invention also relates to a fanless power supply unit for a handheld power tool, wherein the fanless power supply unit is designed for the replaceable accommodation within a receiving recess of a handheld power tool.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a tool system having a handheld power tool and a fanless power supply unit.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a handheld power tool, a power supply unit, as well as a tool system with improved cooling capacity.
In regard to the handheld power tool, the task is solved by the tool housing having a second vent section that differs from the first vent section, the second section being arranged within the receiving recess and through which the volume flow generated by the cooling fan can at least be partially guided.
Advantageously, a volume flow generated by the cooling fan of the handheld power tool can now be guided at least partially through the second vent section into the receiving section and be used there for cooling tasks.
In a preferred design, the second vent section is provided in such a manner that a storage battery with a closed surface (tool storage battery of the prior art) held in the receiving recess seals the second vent section. In this way, a closed-surface storage battery held in the receiving recess can be forced-cooled (by a volume flow generated by the cooling fan and flowing through the first vent and past the storage battery via the second vent section).
Preferably, the first and/or second vent section is/are open toward ambient air when the receiving recess is empty. In a particularly preferred manner, the receiving recess is designed for the tool-free replaceable receiving of a storage battery or power supply unit.
It has proven itself to be advantageous when the first vent section is arranged on the housing in such a manner that a volume flow portion generated by the ventilation fan and passing through the first vent section flows axially to a ventilation axis of the ventilation fan. Preferably, the second vent section is arranged on the housing in such a manner that a volume flow portion generated by the ventilation fan and flowing through the second vent section flows transversely to the ventilation axis of the cooling fan.
In a particularly advantageous enhancement, the handheld power tool has a flow control means that is designed to distribute, as a function of the storage battery or power supply unit held in the receiving recess, a volume flow generated by the cooling fan between the first and second ventilation sections. A higher volume flow portion through the first vent section can be assigned to storage battery operating mode and higher volume flow portion through the second vent section can be assigned to power supply unit operating mode of the handheld power tool.
Preferably, the flow control means is designed as an externally operated change-over gate. In a first switch position, the externally operated change-over gate can close off the first vent section. Preferably, in a second switch position, the flow control means designed as an externally operated change-over gate can close off the second vent section.
It has proven itself to be advantageous if the first vent section and the second vent section belong to vents that differ from each other. Alternatively, the first vent section and the second vent section can belong to the same vent. Preferably, the first vent section and the second vent section are arranged essentially perpendicular to each other.
In regard to the fanless power supply unit, the present task is solved in that the fanless power supply unit has an inner ventilation channel open to the environment. Via this ventilation channel, the fanless power supply unit, when it is held in a receiving recess, of a handheld power tool, designed for the replaceable accommodation of the power supply unit, can be forced-cooled by means of a volume flow generated by the ventilation fan of the handheld power tool.
Preferably, the inner ventilation channel runs between a front vent and a rear vent of the power supply unit. These can be arranged on opposite end faces of the power supply unit. In a particularly preferred manner, the front vent is arranged on the power supply unit in such a manner that when the power supply unit is held in the receiving recess, the front vent is essentially congruent with the second vent section.
The invention includes the knowledge that a volume flow generated by a cooling fan of a handheld power tool, particularly in the form of aspirated cooling air, can be used for cooling a power supply unit designed for the replaceable accommodation in a receiving recess having an inner ventilation channel open to the environment according to the invention. In this way, one can forego an additional cooling fan in the power supply unit, by means of which one can construct a power supply unit in a particularly compact and cost-effective manner. This also has the advantage that a power supply unit having the same external dimensions can be designed to be significantly more powerful.
In a particularly preferred enhancement, the fanless power supply unit has a closing element, which is designed to effect an at least partial closing of a first vent section arranged outside of the receiving recess of the handheld power tool, when the fanless power supply unit is held in the receiving recess. In this way, a larger portion of the volume flow generated by the ventilation fan can be directed through the second vent section and thereby be used for cooling.
The closing element may be designed as a projecting sealing plate, which covers the first vent section of the handheld power tool. In this way, a particularly simple and robust closing element can be provided. The closing element designed as a projecting sealing plate may have a rubber seal, which is arranged in such a manner that it surrounds and/or seals the first vent section when the fanless power supply unit is held in the receiving recess.
The closing element can be a sliding element, which is designed to switch over an externally operated change-over gate provided in the handheld power tool from a second switch position to a first one. Preferably, one can thereby open a second vent section arranged inside the receiving recess of the handheld power tool toward the inner ventilation channel of the fanless power supply unit so that the fanless power supply unit is forced-cooled via the second vent section. The closing element can be designed as a sliding rod or a sliding bar for example. Preferably, the sliding element is arranged on the power supply unit and designed in such a manner that it engages in the housing of the handheld power tool when the fanless power supply unit is held in the receiving recess. The tailless power supply unit can be designed for the tool-free replaceable accommodation in a receiving recess of a handheld power tool.
In regard to the tool system, the present task is solved by a tool system, which has a handheld power tool described above and a fanless power supply unit described above. Preferably, the tool system also has a storage battery, which is designed for the replaceable accommodation in a receiving recess of a handheld power tool.
Other advantages emerge from the following description of the drawings. The drawings depict various embodiments of the present invention. The drawings, the description, and the claims contain numerous features in combination. A person skilled in the art will appropriately consider the features individually and bring them together into other reasonable combinations.
In the drawings, identical and similar components are labeled with the same reference sign.